Typically, automobile headlights are mounted on the front end of an automotive vehicle body. These lights are stationary and only illuminate the road surface directly straight ahead based on an illumination angle of the headlights. Since the automobile headlights illuminate the surface straight ahead proportionate to the illumination angle, as the road curves, the automobile headlights do not adequately illuminate the road surface immediately to the left or right in relation to the curved road. Henceforth, an obstruction immediately to the left or right may not be illuminated and a driver of the vehicle may not have enough time to maneuver the vehicle away from the obstruction thereby potentially causing an accident. Furthermore, a driver may not be abreast of the topography of the road and sharper curves are extremely hazardous.
Moreover, when a vehicle travels up or down a mountain or hill, stationary headlights do not adequately illuminate the upward or downward sloping road topography thereby hindering the visual capability of the driver of the vehicle.
To overcome the above aforementioned problems, several automobile headlight systems have been patented which are aimed at automobile headlights and headlight adjusting systems.
The known vehicle headlight and headlight adjusting apparatuses do not address the need for adjustable headlights and headlight adjusting and direction sensing control system which incrementally adjusts the Y axis of the adjustable headlights in accordance with the vehicle turning direction and adjusts the X axis in accordance with the hood orientation in relation to the road topography. The present invention further addresses the need for a method for adjusting the X axis and the Y axis of adjustable headlights thereby enhancing the illumination of the changing forward road topography.